The undead
by AwkwardImagination
Summary: This is a Castiel&OC and Dean&Joe story, with Sam ofc  and this is them in the mist of a zombie apocalypse while flat sharing because they want to help Castiel who has just lost his wings. Sounds bad, but read anyway?:  M for violence/sexy stuff later
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own supernatural.**

**I'm obsessed with supernatural and zombies. This is what I made, not sure of it though but anyway  
>R&amp;R please?<strong> It was wrong to be awake so early, was Jez's first thought as she rolled out of bed squinting through the weak rays of sunshine that managed to work their way through the inky black curtains. The heat already making her feel sick, her long thin black top sticking to her from the sweat. She took a few groggy steps forward, before she swooped down and kissed Castiel on the cheek, shaking his shoulders half heartedly telling him it was time to wake up. He groaned sullenly but it was the only sign that he gave that he was awake, his eyelids remained shut.  
>Jez gave him a half hearted poke as she said, 'dude come on I've got plans. You swore that you'd give me a lift today.'<br>Jez heard him groan again, this time a slight bit louder and he mumbled, 'too hot. Please sleep?'  
>His voice grouchy and horse with sleep but none the less his eyes opened and he sat up his chocolate coloured shoulder length hair in casual disarray which clashed with his caramel coloured skin perfectly, he smiled crookedly at Jez with half open eyes and her heart went all fluttery.<br>_ God I love him_.  
>She went stiff and sat perfectly still.<br>_Shit I did not just think that.  
><em> 'Put the radio on please m'dear I'm having a shower,' Castiel said, slowly getting to his feet, his torso looking more defined than usual, in the right way, just the right amount of muscle to accent his skinniness, he held out his arms to Jez, to hug her but she ducked underneath his outstretched arms and went to run into the bathroom. Castiel spun around and tried to grab onto the back of her top, but his hands snatched in mid air, as she ran along the landing she squealed 'shotgun' as she felt Castiel right behind her. As soon as they were outside the bathroom door, Jez spun around and let him catch her, and while she dissolved into a fit of little giggles, Castiel let out a small grin as he planted a kiss on her forehead. She smiled to herself and tilted her chin up and tilted her head to the side for a kiss, and within seconds his lips were on top of hers and his arms were around her waist pulling her closer. This stopped there because that second was the second that Dean's bedroom door opened and a rather ruffled Joe stepped outside sheepishly, glancing from left to right to see if anyone was there and her hand froze on the door handle as she spotted Castiel and Jez.  
>Jez felt her mouth drop open and Castiel brought his hands to his mouth to smother, what Jez was sure to be a laugh, into a manly cough.<br>'Joe! Is there something you want to tell me?' Jez asked, talking a step forwards, her lips curving upwards into a half smile, which was when it began.  
>They all heard the terrified screaming at the same time, coming from seemingly the top and the bottom of the street and all three of them in the landing stood almost petrified to the spot, before Castiel grinned half-heartedly and muttered, 'it's just like Eastenders around here,' but despite his words he pulled Jez closer to him but she shook him off and took his hand and looked at Joe before walking down the stairs towards the front door. It wasn't just screaming they could hear now, smashes of glass and metal on metal, animal snarls and baby's screams. It sounding like all hell had broken loose.<br>Both Jez and Joe picked up one of the discarded baseball bats from their dusty standing place next to another array of never used sports equipment before Jez grinned as best she could at the pair of them, but she couldn't shake the ever impending sense of dread which was tying knots in her stomach.  
>She flicked the latch on the door and undid the two dead bolts before flinging the door open, then almost dropping the bat in horror.<br>It did look like hell, cars were crashed into one and other up and down the street, smoke drifting up from some of them, looking hazy in the summer heat, people screaming left right and centre – blood everywhere, covering the pavement and splattering up the walls and a woman ran past their house as fast as she could – but she tripped over one of the many bloody corpses which were just left discarded across the floor, some of them had their stomach's ripped open, their gory red entails just left strewn across the floor, sometimes even other bodies, and even ..._no..._ in someone's _mouth_. Jez watched in horror as three...three..._things_ pounced on the fallen woman, ripping her jaw off her face so she was left making muffled dying sounds as she scratched, clawed and kicked at them but they _ate her alive. _  
><em>Ate her<em>. With their_ teeth_.  
>Jez didn't know what to do, the bedlam was increasing around her but she couldn't close the door, her eyes were wide with fear and for some reason she felt so self conscious that she was standing there just wearing an oversized t-shirt.<br>'Jezebel! Jez shut the bloody door!' she could hear Castiel yell, shaking her shoulders and although it did snap her attention back, it also caught the attention of one of them ...things...that had just killed that woman. Its head snapped towards them, it inhumanly pale skin, the blue veins prominent though it's almost translucent skin. It ran towards the open door and none of them could seem to move quick enough to slam it because the next thing they knew there was the _zombie_ dragging Joe's arm, and despite her futile attempts it was successfully dragging her closer to its snapping jaws.  
>'Help me!' she screaming, clinging onto Castiel who had his arms wrapped around her shoulders and was pulling her inside, but all he was succeeding in doing was pulling himself out as well.<br>Jez was snapped back into reality – she wasn't going to let Joe be pulled out to the mercy of them, not after what she'd seen happen to that woman, the sheer brutality of it. So from somewhere deep inside of herself she found some sort of strength that she didn't even know she had, and with one awkward movement she raised the bad above her head and with a sickening crack she brought it down on top of its head, splitting it like a egg getting blood everyone – its grip on Joe slackened and with a sharp pull Joe was inside and the door was slammed shut.

Joe jumped to her feet and backed up to the stairs and grabbed a discarded hockey stick and held it up chest level breathing heavily, her dirty blond hair sticking up at odd ends. Castiel flew to Jez's side and gently took the baseball from her vice like grip before pulling her into a rib crunching hug, dotting her face in tiny kisses, but Jez couldn't move – she couldn't even breath properly, the images of what she'd just seen were still burning at her mind.  
>'Hey what's going - ' began Sam as he lumbered down the stairs, but he never got to finish his sentence because out of pure fear Joe had tuned out his voice and had only heard the banging on the stairs and she had spun around and hit him round the head with her hockey stick rendering him unconscious.<br>'Hey Joe was it you I heard screaming -' Dean began as he poked his head around the corner at the top of the stairs but he stopped short at the sight of them all, 'shit. What happened?'  
>'Well funny story really,' said Jez, stepping out of Castiel's arms, surprised at how normal her voice sounded, 'but I could do with some help moving Sam. We should get him away from the door, just in case.' She shared a small look with Castiel, who nodded in agreement.<br>Dean didn't say anything but his worried expression said it all, he jumped down the stairs pushing his chocolate cloured hair back into it's casual spikey look as he pulled his jeans up at the same time – sometimes the skill that boy had surprised her, Jez thought.  
>Once Sam was in a little corner and Jez had checked him out the best she could with no medical training at all but all she could tell was that Sam would have a bitch of a bruise on his head, by the time she'd finished everyone was downstairs.<br>Steven was simply rolling a cigarette next to Joe, Dean and Castiel, who chucked her one as soon as she looked up, Joe was sitting on the floor, leaning back on Dean's knees, and her eyes partially closed but the hockey stick in-between her legs. Lucie was standing in the doorframe, with her usual pissed off expression, rolling her eyes. And Charlyn was standing in the middle of the room, putting down cups of tea and coffee everywhere which got her nods of appreciation.  
>Jez walked across the room and picked up a lighter and was aware that everyone was staring at her, and once she lit her fag she had enough clarity in her mind to know why they were all looking at her like Jesus.<br>'Look, I think there's a problem...well look. Me, Joe, Sam, Cas and Dean – we're hunters. A mismatched family kind of but this is beyond anything..."she trailed off before coming back to her senses, "there are zombies,' which made everyone except Joe and Castiel chuckle. 'No I'm serious,' she frowned suddenly getting angry and holding the blood stained baseball bat high so everyone could see the ruby red blood which was still dripping off it. 'Do you think I'm joking? Its everyone out there I watched three of these...these dead things rip apart this woman, literally rip her to pieces starting at her jaw and working their way to the best parts and she was _alive_ and then one of these things tried to do the same to Joe and I had to...I had to kill it. Or it would've killed her,' she ended quietly, feeling once again self conscious that she was only in a top and her makeup wasn't done and her hair hadn't even seen a brush this morning.  
>'Serious?' whispered Charlyn, everyone else was silent.<br>'Look out of the window if you want, you'll see everything you need to.'  
>Everyone seemed to take her word for it, because no one moved to look outside, but Charlyn did move to go out the door. 'You can't leave!' Joe said appalled, but Jez didn't have the ability to move, was she really <em>that<em> stupid?  
>'No, but Lee is upstairs...he's ill. He would want to know what's going on,' she said quietly before running upstairs.<p>

Everyone was silent and except to ask for the exchange of a lighter no one spoke, until Lucie shattered the facade. 'Well I want to leave.'  
>'You're welcome to,' snapped Jez, 'just make sure that none of them see you leave because I don't want to be eaten alive, and if you get a bite mark <em>which you will<em> I'm not letting you in because as always in the films, you'll turn into a zombie.'  
>'God Jez you can't believe everything you see in the films,' Lucie said arrogantly, placing her hands on her hips.<br>'Sorry hold up I'll Google what to do when zombie's attack because that will clear everything up wont it.'  
>'Fucking hell there's no need to be so...so...annoying all the time, you suddenly think that you're in charge of me of something just because you guys are meant to be <em>hunters<em> and the world has gone crazy?'  
>Jez let out a long breath she didn't even know that she was holding in, which was when she glanced up and almost laughed because everyone was staring at her, and suddenly as it came all her anger evaporated and she was just tired again. 'Lucie please just shut up.'<br>'You shut up Jezebel,' Lucie snarled.  
>'Dude if I wanted my come back I'd wipe your mums chin.'<br>Which made everyone erupt into giggles and even Jez gave herself a small smile of satisfaction at that, accepting the high fives from everyone in the room, and once Lucie had figured out what she said (which was a good few minutes after everyone else) the look on her face was just priceless.  
>'Well I'm going to see Lee and Charlyn,' Lucie snapped back about a minute later, glaring at everyone in turn waiting for someone to tell her to shut up.<br>'Go on then, I couldn't care less what you do, but last time I checked I'm pretty sure that those two would want time alone to, achem, _enjoy_ this apocalypse,' Jez muttered, meeting Lucie's gaze with the same amount of hatred etched in their eyes and she leant back in her seat, shuddering and balancing the bat in-between her legs as she relaxed slowly into Castiel's arms.  
>Lucie threw her head back in sheer ignorance and stomped up the stairs, but after she left, there was the uneasy silence which filled every corner of the room with what is like a poisonous fog.<br>'Shotgun using her as bait,' Dean said with a grin, aiming it at everyone. Joe snickered and let the hockey stick drop to the floor in carelessness.  
>But that was when everyone heard Lucie scream. It was undoubtedly Lucie – even when she was scared shitless her voice still had the same annoying tone to it. They all jumped at the same time and equally reached for their weapon of choice except for Dean, who was in the middle of rolling, so he stood behind an unconscious Sam, with Moses and Steven standing in front of him menacingly, you could almost see their instincts yelling at them to protect the joint.<br>Jez took a hesitant step towards the staircase, because even though the screaming had ceased the utter silence still made Jez want to cry, Lucie once again broke the silence – this time by running down the stairs shrieking, her eyes wide with fear, clumsily running down each step, blood pouring from the chunk of flesh missing in her neck which was looking suspiciously like a bite mark, but the pouring stem of blood was doing at least one useful thing making the undead zombie Lee slip and slide all over the place. His skin paler and whiter then she'd ever seen any humans, his mouth opening to reveal blood stained teeth and an inhuman, hungry snarl which made Jez and Joe both visibly cringe. By the time Jez met Lucie's gaze as she reached the bottom of the stairs her eyes were no longer full of fear. They were dead.  
>Jez flew forwards as she raised the bat high above her head, once again bringing it down with a sickening crunch, which made Lucie drop to the floor, her body convulsing but her arms still clawing at Jez's leg, her jaws opening and snapping dripping blood all over the floor. Lucie's arms were trying to get a good enough grasp on her leg to take a bite out of it which was proving difficult, Jez glanced up for a split second and saw Joe screaming and crushing Lee's skull.<br>So Jez followed suite, bringing the bat down again and again getting harder and harder, she was unaware that she was screaming until the ringing in her ears stopped and she realized that she was the one who was making the god awful noise, she also didn't understand how the pile of red mush was Lucie's head until she glanced down and saw that the baseball bat was now completely covered in red blood, matching the trail splattering up her legs.  
>She dropped the bat and vaguely heard it clatter on the floor and she turned around numbly, nothing was real, none of it could be. It's just a trip. That's all it can be a trip, she thought, or at least she thought she thought it, her lips were moving but she didn't understand what words were coming out. Sam was finally awake and was hugging a how sobbing Joe, Jez glanced down and saw that the sharpened end of the hockey stick still wedged in the middle of Lee's eyes.<br>No one said anything for a while until Dean walked over to her and to her surprise pulling her into a tight hug, before ruffling her pixie cut hair affectionately before moving back to his seat.  
>Jez took a deep breath in and tried her best to smile as she turned around to face them.<p> 


	2. tumblr

Hey guys, well I've been doing a lot with exams and such but I have hell of a lot of time off coming up, so expect to be bombarded with updates!  
>For the meantime though, I've made a tumblr for all my stories;<br>.com  
>So yeah, on here there will basically just be drabbles and gifs and other fun things, so please follow and such!<br>AwkwardImagination  
>xox<p> 


End file.
